cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Angel Cookie/OvenBreak
Angel Cookie is a Rare Cookie released on September 26th, 2016, alongside its Pet, Celestial Star. It has a magnetic aura at all times. Skill Attracts Jellies with its Magnetic Aura. Magnetic power becomes stronger with Level Up. Magic Candy Blessing of Light falls upon the Cookie at given intervals, sending down Feather Jellies. The stronger the enchanted power, the more frequently the skill activates providing more for Feather Jellies. Description Angel Cookie is slowly mastering the art of flying. For now, it merely hovers a teeny tiny bit just above the ground. Angel Cookie's favorite animals are penguins, ostriches and baby chicks. Can you guess why? Its shiny golden curls are the source of a special Magnetic Aura, which attracts nearby Coins and Jellies. Yum, yum. (Friendly Ghost) ''No time to prepare a decent costume for a Halloween party! Do like Angel Cookie and grab a blanket that will transform you into a ghost in no time! Just don't forget to be scary!'' (Jelly Walker) ''No one saw Angel Cookie again after the day the Purple Meteorite fell. Though there have been numerous sightings of a winged Cookie-like figure roaming around the impact site...'' Strategy Angel Cookie is a force to be reckoned with after having been given its Magic Candy. Given that the Feather Jellies are worth a huge amount of points, and Angel Cookie is given to the player extremely early, it should be a staple of the player's team in both Breakout 1 and 2, and can be a very powerful ally in Trophy Race as well. Statistics Loading Messages New General * Come with me... * I want to fly higher! * Believe in the power of love! * The Sky awaits! * Happiness to you! * I bless you! * Everything will be alright! * Fly high! * May the luck be on your side! * You can do it! * Let's fly away like birds! 1vs1 Race * Do your best! * May the luck be on your side! * I'm afraid, this will be a little hard! * Good luck! * Believe in yourself! Tired * I see the Sky! -Friendly Ghost General * Wooooooo... * Look, I'm a ghost! Woooooo... * Boo! * Jelly...Wooooo.... 1vs1 Race * Woooo! Scary. Tired * Boooo... -Jelly Walker General * Aaah...Ooh... * Aaah... * Ooh... * Aaah...Ooh? * Oh? Aaah... * Aaaoooohh... * HEAVEN IS WAITIͶG Tired * Aaah... Updates * August 30th, 2017 ** Unlock requirement, reaching Escape Level 7, retired. * October 16, 2018 ** Magic Candy added. ** Energy increased on each level. ** Combi Bonus changed from "+20 points for all Jellies" to "+3000 points for all Jellies." Trivia * Angel Cookie does not shake the ground when landing onto the ground under the effects of a Giant Jelly. This is likely because of the fact that Angel Cookie is hovering. * Angel Cookie's 2018 April Fools Message was "Your lucky numbers are:3, 7, 14, 51, 27, 63...!" * Angel Cookie's Jelly Walker costume only has one quote that is not a moaning sound. ** It is also the only quote in the game to feature non-standard alphabet, using an out-of-place A and a backwards N. * Angel Cookie's Jelly Walker costume has a much different description in Korean. It states that the other Cookies watched Angel Cookie transform, as well as providing a quote of it asking why it is hungry all the time. * Angel Cookie's Jelly Walker costume has pitched down sound effects. * Angel Cookie's Jelly Walker costume has the most creepiest quotes in all of Cookie Run history.